Pirate's Heart
by Roisin Dubh Na'Eire
Summary: This is kind of a Will Turner scenario story with a twist. Piper, our herione, is a daughter of a pirate, but hates the fact and fights against it. And who know,s we may be running into some familiar faces along the way! Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Well, this is my first "pirate" story, so you'll have to forgive me if it really sucks. Anyways, you may see some familiar POTC characters appearing in later chapters..as for now, I can claim every character in this story! ( Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
A dark mist hung over the docks, a sign to any that evil was about and foul things were at hand. A solitary, dark figure stood at the end of one pier, a large ship looming up behind him, a dove flying from a girl's hand carved into the bow. The shadow shifted uneasily, every sound making him jump. His long cape and feathered hat left no guessing as to what he was. A pirate, and a well-known one. Samuel Roberts, captain of the Silver Dove, was dreaded and feared up and down the Caribbean Isles. But this night held him in fear. He whirled around as another shadowy figure approached him, but quickly relaxed as the soft swish of skirts and gentle cooing of a baby greeted his ears.  
"Did anyone follow you?" he asked in a hushed voice, taking the young woman into his arms.  
"No, we're safe for now.but you'd best go before they find you..the last time a pirate ship dared enter these waters.." she trailed off, her mind replaying the cruel hangings of the misfortunate crew.  
"Shh, nothing will happen, I promise," he silenced gently. His blue eyes caught the woman's gray ones and held them with all intimacy. "Be careful, Rose.they won't take kindly to you or the babe when they find out who the father is." He pulled a shining silver pendant and chain from under his deep blue cape, a smile lighting his face. "Give this to her when she's old enough and bid her remember me with fondness." he let the pendant drop from his hand and the shining dove caught the moonlight, showing a subtle wispy engraving, Piper, my little dove. A smile alighted on Rose's pale face and she took it and laid it carefully into her pocket.  
Roberts bent down, placing a soft kiss on the infant's downy dark hair. She opened her eyes, deep-sea blue, and let out a whimpering giggle. "Grow to love the restless waves, my dove." he whispered, then his gaze rose to the woman and he met her lips in a lover's kiss, longing in each moment. "I'll return to you soon, I promise!"  
Rose watched in sorrow as he swept up the side of the ship and it pulled away from dock, it's white sails catching in the evening breeze. Her black hair whipped around her face, hiding the tears from view. She looked down at the small child, a smile warming her features. "Come, my love, your father will be back with the setting sun and turning waves."  
She turned from the sea and walked the long road back into the small town, clasping the dove pendant in her hand, and singing delicately to the small infant. 


	2. Daughter of the sea

Disclaimer: Okay, so I still own all the characters, well actually Emily is a friend of mine's..but I use her with permission!!!..but don't worry, we'll be seeing some more of your favorite pirates soon, I promise!!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The wild blue waves crashed against the rocks of Port Royal Harbor, sending clouds of white foam into the Caribbean air.  
A lone figure stood among the violent currents, her arms spread as if welcoming the spray of the sea. Her blue dress was pulled up to her knees; the extra tucked haphazardly into a belt round her waist. Her dark brown curls hung loose and whipped around her pale face and neck. A smile curved her mouth upward as the wind caught a bit of spray and washed it over her.  
"Mistress Roberts! Mistress!!" a voice called, barely audible over the roar of the sea.  
Piper Roberts savored one last wave and then turned to face the worried looking man behind her. A giggle escaped her mouth and she ran up to him, her bare feet hardly making an imprint in the sandy shore.  
"Geoffrey, whatever is the matter?" she asked, her voice light and innocent, as a cheery smile played on her lips.  
"Your mother wishes to see you, Mistress," he said, his face growing more worried as he took in the state of her soaking dress and free flying hair.  
Piper's face fell and she bent down to gather her shoes and stockings from the beach. "I wonder what I've done this time." she muttered.  
"Perhaps, my lady, if you tied your hair up and behaved as a proper young lady."  
"And how does a proper young lady behave, Geoffrey??" Piper whirled around, her blue eyes flashing fire. "If it's anything like those simpering, shallow 'ladies' back there, I want nothing to do with it!" she cried, gesturing madly towards the upper end of Port Royal. Her eyes softened and she sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. Forgive me, Geoffrey, it is not your fault that I was given this lot in life."  
Geoffrey took her shoes from her hand and gave her a small smile. "I believe, Miss Piper, that we are given things for a reason..and we make ourselves out of that."  
Piper's mouth turned up into a smile and she laughed lightly as the turned for home. "Besides, those fashionable hairstyles make me look like some evil hag!"  
  
* * * *  
  
An hour later, Piper stood before the doors to her mother's room. Her hair was braided and coiled about her head and she had on a clean dark purple dress. She took a deep breath and her hand reached for the silver dove pendant around her neck. "Here goes nothing." she whispered to herself and pushed open the doors. "Mother?"  
"In here, love," a voice called from a corner of the elaborate chamber.  
Piper crossed the room and sat down in a soft chair opposite an older woman. Rose turned to face her daughter, her gray eyes wise and measuring. Her dark hair was streaked with silver, but her pale skin held no flaw. Even at forty-eight, she was a picture of beauty.  
"Sit up, dear," she instructed softly and Piper immediately straightened her shoulders. "Geoffrey said you were down by the harbor again today." she raised her eyes to take in her daughter's reaction.  
"Only for an hour or so.not nearly long enough." she added, dropping her voice. "He said you wanted to see me.."  
"Yes, I did," Rose answered, suddenly dropping her gaze back to the needlework in her hand. "It's time my dear that you turned your attention to things that are..important."  
Piper rolled her blue eyes. "You mean like trying to find a suitor and learning the graceful arts of running a household."  
Her mother looked up, her face showing her indignance. "Piper, you're sixteen, you need to start thinking of your future. Miss McNellis is."  
"Mother, Emily isn't anymore interested in her future plans then I am!!" Piper interrupted. "She spends more of her time at the docks then I do!"  
"Yes, and her father is a commodore!" Rose shot back. Her face softened and she took her daughter's hand. "Piper, we're not as lucky. You need to find your future.no one will openly suit you!"  
"Why not, my father is a captain! Why wouldn't they?"  
Rose shook her head, not meeting the icy fire in Piper's face. "Your father is unknown to people here.you have a questionable birth," She paused for a brief instant and her eyes landed on the silver dove pendant. "Perhaps it's time I told you of your true father."  
  
Well, there it is folks, another installment of Pirate's Heart. I'll hopefully be writing another chapter soon!! 


	3. Father's Truth

Disclaimer: Thank you to all who sent reviews for my story!!! It's very encouraging!!! And don't worry, our friends appear ((kind of)) in this chapter. So.I claim Piper and her family, and Andrew. But obviously can't claim Sparrow, Turner, or the Pearl.darn it!!! Or anyone from the movie, for that matter. Oh, and Emily belongs to a friend of mine! ( Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
Andrew Rowan clung fast to the rigging of the ship, letting the spray of the salty sea wash over him as the prow cut through the water. The harbor of Port Royal grew closer and closer as the sails of the Black Pearl filled with air. A smile curved Drew's lips as the Pearl checked and then sped on.  
"Rowan, git down 'ere and 'elp bring this ship into port, or I'll skin that 'ide of yours!" a sailor called from below and Drew's smile grew.  
He leapt down, landing on the deck below on all fours. He stood, brushing off his dark breeches and tucking his dark hair behind his ears.  
"The cap'n will be needed his cabin boy." another sailor jeered and the crew laughed, Drew among them.  
"You talk now, Myers.but Captain Jack has named me the best sailor in this crew!" he returned, grabbing hold of one of the sail's riggings. The crew laughed again and then set about their work bringing the Pearl into port.  
Jack Sparrow stood at the wheel, his kohl dark eyes taking in the isle before him. Memories flooded back to him and the slightest of smiles crossed his face at the thought of seeing Master Turner and his bonnie lass, Elizabeth, again. Perhaps this time he could convince the blacksmith to join his crew. He shook his head, he was more likely to take over Tortuga then to get that boy aboard a pirate ship again.  
"Drop anchor!" he heard Anamaria call and a resounding splash greeted her order. Jack sighed as he directed his beloved Pearl into the harbor. They would stay a couple days.and then the sea would call again.  
  
* * * *  
  
"What do you mean, about my real father?" Piper asked cautiously, her hand once again clasping around the silver pendant.  
Rose sighed heavily and leaned forward, not meeting Piper's eyes for a few moments. When she raised them again, tears were shimmering in their gray depths.  
"Darling, you're right, your father was a captain. And he did sail the Caribbean in his own ship..and ship called the Silver Dove."  
Piper's eyes dropped to the pendant then met her mother's again, not quite understanding. "Then that's why I have this, right? You said father gave it to me before he died, to remind me of him."  
Her mother shook her head. "Your father isn't dead, Piper. He's very much alive.last I heard."  
Anger filled Piper's blue eyes and she stood, disrupting her mother's needlework. "Then why hasn't he come to visit?? Why doesn't he live with us?? If he's alive, why did you have to run away from our home?"  
Rose reached out a hand and pulled her daughter back into the seat. "Darling, it's not that easy." She paused and took a deep breath, before continuing. "Your father and I never married.you and I were shunned, that's why I left. And your father has never come to us, because...he would be killed if he stepped foot in Port Royal."  
Piper's eyes widened and she pulled away from her mother's hand, shaking her head.  
"Your father's name is Samuel Roberts..the captain of the pirate ship, the Silver Dove," Rose finished.  
Tears sprang to Piper's eyes and she shook her head more violently, causing some of her dark hair to tumble from their neat braids. "No, I don't believe you!! My father was not a pirate!!!!!" she cried, her tears now blinding her.  
"Piper."  
"NO! I am not the bastard child of some cutthroat!!" she screamed. A sob shook her body and she fell to the floor, her head in her hands. "I am not!" she said again, her voice shaking.  
Rose knelt beside her daughter, wrapping the sobbing form into her arms. "My dear, I'm sorry to hurt you. I fell in love with Samuel and when I found out I was pregnant with you." she tucked a hand under Piper's chin and raised her face to met hers. "You should have seen his face, love. He cared for you so much." A smile lightened Rose's face. "He called you his little dove and had this necklace made for you."  
Piper's face turned slowly from hurt and anger to disgust, and she pulled away from her mother, and backed towards the door. "I never want to hear anything about him again!! I hate him and I hate you!!!" she cried, venom dripping from her voice. She turned and fled from the room. Her feet carried her out of the house and down towards the shore, and she didn't stop running until she reached the foaming waves.  
Exhausted and spent, she collapsed into the sand, allowing the crashing tide to wash over her, bathing her in salty tears. She hit at one with her fist and cried aloud, her voice drowned out by the roar of the sea.  
She sat up slowly and wiped the sand from her dress.  
"That's such a nice frock.pity you had to ruin it," a voice said calmly.  
Piper turned abruptly, making the remainder of her hair fall, the dark tangles framing her red and tear streaked features. She found a young man behind her, his green eyes taking in her state and his black curls tied back with a small bit of leather. Dark breeches plunged into knee high boots and his loose fitting blue shirt framed a slight, yet muscular torso. He wore a thick belt and a sword and pistol were shoved into it, along with a pouch, which most likely held bullets and gunpowder. But what caught her eye was a golden pendant round his neck in the shape of a diving hawk.  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she demanded, forcing her voice not to waver.  
The lad laughed softly. "Last I checked, love, the shore was open to all.as for who I am.Drew Rowan, and you?" he said with a soft smile, offering his hand.  
Piper ignored his gesture and stood, straightening her dress and trying to brush off the remainder of sand. "Piper Roberts, and I am not your love." she spat.  
His laugh only infuriated her more and she turned, ready to head back up the shore, when he laid a hand on her arm and pulled her back around, his face inches from hers.  
"I'm sure we could remedy that," he returned, and she yanked out of his grasp, falling back onto her rear in the sand. He offered his hand once more. "Now, say you let me act as your gentleman for a moment, Miss Roberts."  
Piper glared up at him, her eyes shooting blue fire.  
"Alright then." he dropped his hand and settled himself next to her on the beach. "Normally I wouldn't intrude."  
"So why did you?" she interrupted, keeping her eyes out to sea.  
Ignoring her comment, he continued. "But something about a young lady throwing herself into the ocean caught my attention, and I wondered, what could have happened to make such a creature put herself at the mercy of the waves?"  
Piper turned to him, her eyes searching his face. No mocking jeer looked back at her; only a fair face brimming with sincerity. She shook her head and focused again on the waves.  
"Only the feeling that life is spinning out of control and you can't do anything to stop it," she whispered.  
Drew smiled. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it, love; trusting someone."  
Anger filled her eyes again and she pushed herself up, glaring down at the young man. "How dare you mock me!! I have entrusted nothing to you, Master Rowan, and once again, I am not your love, nor will I ever be a love to a horrid buccaneer! Good day!" She turned quickly and hurried back to town.  
"Just as restless and wild as you," Drew said softly, his green eyes taking in the churning waves. "Roberts, hmm."  
  
That's it for now...hope your enjoying!!!! ( 


	4. A Meeting of Friends

Disclaimer: Well, here we go again...I do claim Piper, Drew, and all the other people and crew..except Will, Sparrow, Liz, and anyone else that's from the movies. Also, Emily still belongs to my friend Jean..Hope you all are enjoying the story!! By the way, this story if dedicated to my dear friend and "little sis" Jeanie, who is my real life Emily, and lover of all things, Bloom.this is for you, dearie! (  
  
Chapter 3  
Will Turner stepped into the blacksmith shop, his brown eyes searching the neat racks of swords and the bench of tools. "Exactly where I left you." he muttered and pulled on a heavily stained apron over his clothing. He picked up a hammer and began banging a piece of steel into place. His mind drifted as he worked, mostly to the beautiful Miss Swann, whom he had finally gained permission to pursue.  
His thoughts were interrupted as the door to the smithy banged open and a disheveled young woman nearly fell over the threshold. He dropped the sword and hammer and ran to lift her to her feet.  
"Miss Roberts..what's wrong?" he asked, concern filling his face as he saw her red rimmed eyes.  
"Will, I need to ask you something..and I need to also ask that what I say to you won't be repeated," she said softly, her blue eyes pleading.  
Will nodded and offered her a chair. Piper sat, heedless of the dirt and grime that would most likely end up on her dress.  
"Now, what's happened?" he asked again.  
Piper dropped her eyes and took a deep breath. "I came here, because I knew you'd be the only one that would understand. Will, what is it like to know that your father was a pirate?" she questioned quietly, still not meeting his eyes.  
His eyes filled with compassion and concern and he took her hands in his own callused ones. "Piper, you're like a sister to me. You came in here when you were young and begged me to teach you swordplay..pray, speak plainly. What has happened that would so upset you?"  
She stifled back a sob and raised her gaze. "My father is Samuel Roberts.captain of the pirate ship, the Silver Dove. He and my mother weren't even married!" her voice broke and she buried her head in her hands.  
Will pulled her into a gentle hug and wiped a couple stray tears from her cheeks. "Don't worry, young one. Even if you are the child of a pirate.you are still who you were before that knowledge was made known to you. As someone wise once told me, 'you got pirate in you, and you're gonna have to square with that someday.'" His mouth tilted into a smile, coaxing hers to do likewise. "Come around tomorrow morning and we'll work on the footwork of yours."  
Piper's face turned up into a small smile and she nodded.  
"Quoting me again, are you Turner?" Sparrow's voice broke into the smithy.  
Will's smile grew and he stood, turning to face the pirate standing in the doorway. "Come back for a fair rematch?" he challenged.  
Sparrow's eye caught Piper's and he grinned. "New girl, mate?"  
Will turned back to see that she'd risen to her feet and looked an absolute mess. Her dark hair hung in tangles about her face, which was dirt and tear streaked. Her dress was filthy and soaking; she looked like a wraith.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, meet Miss Piper Roberts, a friend of mine and Elizabeth's," Will introduced.  
Sparrow's eyebrows raised at the name and he walked towards the two, an interested look in his eye. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Roberts," he said, giving her a slight bow.  
"And the same to you," she managed back, then turned to Will. "I best be going.I promised Emily I would met her." It was a lie, but she was sure she could track down her friend somewhere.  
"I'll see you on the morrow then," Will returned and Piper hurried out, not wanting to be under the scrutiny of the captain any longer.  
"Nice girl," Sparrow commented. "Starting your own society, Will? Children of pirates?"  
Will's face turned serious, but his brown eyes still danced. "How did you know?"  
Jack looked over at him, an exasperated look on his dark features. "Come on, Turner, you of all people should know what a names worth..besides, a girl in distress, coming to you to solve her problems..that and I was listening at the door," he laid down the sword he'd been examining and smiled. "I knew Samuel Roberts.pirate.good man.a lot like your father."  
Will sighed and turned back to his work. "So, what brings the Pearl into Port Royal, aren't you afraid Norrington will finally get his wish?"  
A sly smirk grew on Sparrow's face. "And what's that, mate? My neck in a noose? Trust me, it will be a dark night in Tortuga when that happens."  
Will stifled a laugh; most likely it would be a night of celebration. Sparrow would be gone and the Pearl would be up for grabs.  
"So, how's that lass of yours? Found a nice comfy home together yet?" Jack asked, picking up a bottle that lay near the unconscious blacksmith, sniffing it, and then taking a swig.  
"Miss Swann is doing well," Will answered, trying to look busy as he worked on the sword.  
"Thought about taking a place on the Pearl? We could use you, mate..and Elizabeth is more then welcome to come along." Jack offered, his grin growing at the way Will stiffened.  
"I'm not a pirate, Jack."  
"Oh, right, you're a blacksmith and an upstanding citizen." Sparrow assented, none of the mocking humor leaving his kohl rimmed eyes. "Well, then Master blacksmith, what would you say to a pint?"  
Will dropped his hammer in defeat and turned to face the cocky pirate. "Alright, but only one.I have a lot of work to finish."  
Jack grinned as Will joined him and the two made their way through the streets of Port Royal.  
  
* * * *  
  
Emily McNellis strolled casually through the streets, looking every once an awhile at a merchant's wares, but not staying long at any one stand or shop. Her blue eyes danced with good humor and her strawberry blond hair was pinned up into a fashionable bun, a few curling tendrils hanging down beside her freckled, baby doll face. She caught sight of a familiar face and ran over, hugging the figure enthusiastically.  
"Piper! How are you??" she pushed her friend back at arm's length and a disapprovingly playful smile crossed her lips. "What happened to you? You look a fright!" she said softly, her eyes widening at the sodden tangled mess and pulling the girl off to the side of the street. "Guess what I heard?" she said, not waiting for a reply from her friend. "The Black Pearl has put in to port!!"  
Piper nodded absently, her mind spinning.  
"Just think, we may get to meet some real pirates.that is ones that are alive." she added off hand.  
"I already have." Piper muttered softly.  
Emily's face grew quizzical as she turned her attention back from the port to the girl at her side. "You what?"  
"I said, I've already met some.two actually, and I don't fancy meeting them or anyone like them again!" she said a bit louder, but still only enough that Emily could hear.  
Emily's eyes grew round and her jaw dropped. "Real pirates? You have to be fooling me, Piper. You hate pirates! Why would you meet them?"  
"They just happened upon me..a young cocky lad found me at the shore and then I ran into Captain Sparrow at the blacksmith's, but Emily, please, let's just go back home!"  
Emily gave a longing look down towards the harbor, but finally assented and walked her friend back to her home.  
The Hawkins home stood on a hill overlooking the harbor, it's vast gardens spread about it like a sea. The long drive lead up to a massive white washed door and wrap about porch, set with wicker chairs and small toys. Being Robert Hawkins was a captain in the British Navy and his son, Edmund, to whom Emily was being suited, was a high-ranking sailor, the family lived comfortably. And although Robert had adopted Piper as his daughter, she had refused to take his last name, though, now she wished she would've done as her mother urged. Curse her stubborn nature!  
The two reached the door and Geoffrey pulled it open, frowning at the state of his mistress. He quickly ushered them upstairs and left Emily with strict instructions to fix up her friend.  
Emily laughed at his worried glance and patted him on the arm. "Do not worry, Master Geoffrey, I will have Miss Piper fixed and ready to attend a ball within the hour!"  
With that, the two barricaded themselves in Piper's room. Emily swept around, trying to find a new dress, while Piper collapsed onto the large canopied bed.  
"What's wrong with you, love? Why such the sour mood?" Emily asked, pulling out a light green dress and holding it up.  
Piper shook her head in disgust at the frock and sat up. "Mother just told me something..I didn't really want to hear."  
Emily shoved the dress back in the closet and collapsed next to her friend. "Oh, you mean about a suitor.I hate that. Mother and Father are insisting that I accept Edmund's suit..I like your brother and all, Piper.but he is a bit of a bore."  
Piper's lips curled into a small smile. "My step brother, Emily.and your right.he is rather on the dull side."  
"There's my best friend.." Emily giggled and jumped up, pulling out a deep red, low cut dress. "Come on now, let's go out for a bit.see if we can't find some real gentleman."  
Piper stood reluctantly, a warning look in her deep blue eyes. "Alright, but only if you promise that it won't be any sea scoundrels, Miss Emily McNellis!"  
The two laughed and after a few moments, set back out for the center of town, not realizing their lives were about to dramatically change. * * * *  
  
Ha ha ha, cliffhanger!!! Not really, but kind of!! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate, and hopefully one of these days I'll get individual thanks to you. As for now, until the next chapter! And please REVIEW!!! I won't know how good or wick this story is with out your comments.but upon saying that.please be nice! ( 


	5. Sparrow's Propisition

Well, here it is, and forgive me for taking so long to get it up!!!! Once again, Piper, Emily, Drew, and such are my chars...Will, Sparrow, Liz and such, unfortunately, do not belong to me..although I'm working on that Sparrow thing..tee hee hee..enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Will and Jack made their way to the local tavern; a dirty old inn with a peeling sign hanging above the door that read "The Fox and Hound." The stepped inside and paused for a moment as their eyes adjusted to the dim interior. Tables were set up around the room with old stools or rickety chairs around them. A few barmaids bustled about the tables, serving drinks and cleaning.or just enjoying good humor with the sailors and other men who occupied the tavern.  
Will directed them to a table in the corner and they sat down. As Will ordered a couple of pints, Jack pretended to study the woodwork of the timbers along the wall.  
"Aright, Sparrow, what is it? Surely you didn't bring me here for a friendly chat." Will eyed the pirate suspiciously.  
Jack looked up, his face innocent as he took a swig of the mug. "Now, mate, what makes you think that?" he asked.  
Will's eyebrows raised in disbelief and Jack nodded in defeat. "Alright..I've heard of a treasure.no, just listen," he said as Will made to get up. "This treasure isn't the gold kind..in fact, you may want to get your little lady, Roberts in on this one.."  
Will sat back, his dark eyes searching the other man's face. "What would your treasure have to do with me and a young lady you met only minutes ago?" he asked.  
Jack leaned in, a smug grin growing on his features. "Well, the Pearl is the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, right? Well, word is that two of the most infamous pirates have been seen...two pirates that haven't been seen or heard from in over ten years..."  
Will leaned in as well, curiosity getting the better of him. "Let me guess..Bootstrap Bill and Samuel Roberts?" he inquired. "Jack, I hardly knew my father, and Miss Roberts never knew her's. I won't be led in a hunt across the ocean for a man that may want something to do with his son's life..I have Elizabeth to think about."  
Jack raised his hands in protest. "Ah, but your lovely Miss Swann already knows..her father is governor...she asked that I talk to you."  
Will stood, shaking his head silently. "No, Jack, I'm not a pirate.."  
"But you got pirate in your blood..and your gonna have to square with that someday." Jack replied, his grin once again covering his face.  
Will looked about him, noting several eyes turned their way. "I'll find Piper..but I won't be gone for more then two weeks, Sparrow."  
Jack nodded assentingly, inwardly jumping for joy at the prospect of having Will on the Pearl.  
  
* * * *  
  
Piper and Emily hurried through the streets of Port Royal, stopping only once in awhile to look at a vendor's wares. They reached the harbor and Emily's blue eyes lit.  
"Look, there she is..the Black Pearl. That Jack Sparrow has some real audacity to come in and just leave the ship for all to see."  
Piper nodded absently, her eyes fixed on a figure on the deck.  
"Look, Piper..look..Piper, what are you staring at?" Emily laughed, following her friend's gaze to the deck of the Pearl, and her lips turned in a knowing smile. "Ah, is that the cocky young man that happened on you at the beach?" she asked.  
Piper shook her head. "Yes, but I have no reason to talk with him now..he's just an impudent." she was cut off as Emily grabbed her arm and ran for the ship.  
"Come on, I want to meet him!" she giggled.  
"No, come on, Emily.." Piper pulled against her friend, but Emily's curiosity and excitement continued to move them towards the Pearl.  
"Ahoy!" she cried as the reached the gangplank. And Andrew Rowan's sparkling green eyes and dark head appeared over the edge of the ship.  
"Ah, the young maiden from the shore..and she's brought a friend.could it be, Miss Roberts that you've actually come to apologize for your unsightly conduct back on the beach?" he called.  
Piper's blush was quickly replaced by an icy glare. "How dare you! If anything, sir, your behavior was completely out of line!"  
Drew grinned as they stepped onto the deck. "Yes, my lady, but you cannot tell me that you didn't enjoy it."  
Piper's blue eyes flashed and she raised a hand to slap him, but he caught it in the air and shook his head. "So reckless and wild..you'd make a good pirate." his green eyes danced with laughter as she turned, intending for Emily to follow. But her friend merely stood, staring in wonder at the ship and the boy before them. "You're a real pirate??" she asked.  
Drew turned to her, his smile changing to an alluring grin. "Yes, my lady, Andrew Rowan, at your service, and who might you be?" he asked, sweeping up her hand and placing a small kiss to it.  
Emily stifled a giggle as she bowed slightly. "Emily McNellis..my father is a commodore in the British Navy."  
"Well, then, Miss McNellis, perhaps I shouldn't be seen with you.it may earn me a noose around my neck."  
"One can only hope," Piper growled as she tried to pull Emily away. "Come on, father will wonder where we made off to."  
"It was wonderful to met you, Master Rowan.." Emily called as Piper all but yanked her down the gangplank.  
"The pleasure was mine, Miss McNellis..until we meet again.." He called, waving unabashedly at the two ladies.  
Emily's smile continued to grow as they weaved their way back through the market. "Wow, a real pirate..and one of Sparrow's crew no less!!! Piper, can you believe it?" she asked, her voice light and giddy.  
Piper whirled around to face her friend, her blue eyes flashing. "They're not something special, Emily! All they are is scoundrels who take anything they can off good upstanding citizens and then leave them with nothing!!" she growled, her voice dripping with venom.  
Emily looked Piper in confusion, reaching a hand to her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked, but drew back as Piper tore her arm away.  
"You're just a simple girl, Emily..you don't understand! You think that your father owns the world and that you can just go about and do whatever you wish! That's not the way it works for the rest of us!" Piper spat and turned, stalking through the crowds, leaving Emily standing there between hurt and confusion.  
Piper walked until she felt the give of sand beneath her shoes and found in relief that she was back at the waterfront. She sat down on the beach, drawing her knees to her chest and sighing. The sun was dropping beneath the horizon and it cast lovely shades of burning reds, vibrant oranges, and deep purples across the darkening sky. She felt bad for what she had said to Emily, but didn't have the strength nor will to find her friend and apologize at the moment. She would do it tomorrow..Edmund would probably be calling on her anyway.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the distinct sound of footsteps and she turned to find Will Turner standing behind her, his deep brown eyes cast out to the churning waves. The look on his face told her he was deep in thought, and she rose slowly and quietly, so as not to disturb him.  
"Miss Roberts, please stay..I need to talk with you," he said calmly, not taking his eyes from the water as she turned back to him. "There's something important I have to say."  
Piper walked up beside him, looking up at him with a much wiser gaze then she had held that morning. "What troubles you, Will? Has something happened to Elizabeth?"  
Will shook his head. "I need to ask you something..and you needn't answer unless your sure of what you wish to do."  
Piper nodded, quietly waiting for him to speak; her dark hair whipping about her face in the evening wind.  
"Jack Sparrow has come to me with a proposition...he says that he has heard word of two pirates, long supposed dead..and wishes for me to accompany him to find them," he said finally.  
Piper turned her gaze to the ocean sky, confusion in her blue eyes. "What has that to do with me?"  
Will shifted his weight uneasily and looked down at her, holding her gaze with his. "One of those pirates is Samuel Roberts." he said softly. "Now, Sparrow may be a pirate, but I trust him," he chose his next words carefully, wanting her to understand the full implications of what he meant. "If he means to find my father, then I'm going to go help him..but, he wanted to know if you would also accompany us..if you wanted to meet your own father."  
Piper turned her gaze away, struggling between hating Roberts and wanting to find him; to have the father she had never known. Her hand reached for the silver dove about her neck and she sighed. "That means I'll have to travel on a pirate ship...and meet the man I've hated and wanted to love more then anyone else in the world." she trailed off.  
Will placed a brotherly hand to her shoulder. "You don't have to go, Piper..I only wanted to ask you, so that you had the opportunity.."  
"I want to go, Will," she said firmly. "I want to meet Samuel Roberts..and ask him why he never came to my mother and I."  
Will sighed. "The Pearl leaves at sunrise on the morrow...tell only who you must and guarantee them that I will watch out for you."  
Piper nodded quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on the setting sun, even long after Will had turned back to Port Royal.  
  
* * * *  
  
Well, there it is...hope your enjoying it so far..and I promise to be quicker about updating this..remember read and review!!!!!! ( 


	6. Morning Sails

Right, well, thank you very much for those very flattering reviews!!! Made me feel all warm inside!!! ( And glad your enjoying the story. As to Bootstrap..yes I know he was thrown overboard..but they couldn't die.and it was only after they threw him over that they discovered that..So, he may very well be wandering about somewhere..((kudos to my best friend for presenting that idea to me.)) Anyways, I do still own Piper, Drew, and Emily.and any other minor characters..but as always, unfortunately, Elizabeth, Will, and Sparrow do not belong to me..*hiss* am still working on it though.let you know how it goes.. ( Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Will walked back through the darkened streets of Port Royal, his general aim for the Governor's mansion. When he approached the drive, he looked up, catching a view of the massive white house in the full moon. It presented a lovely sight, with the full gardens and wrap about porch, but even lovelier was the woman who lived inside. Will stepped purposefully up the front steps and rapped on the door.  
A very sleepy looking butler answered it a few minutes later. "Young Turner, what are you doing here at this time of night?" he asked, rubbing a bit of sleep from his eyes and pulling his powdered wig over his head.  
"I'm very sorry to disturb you, but I must speak with Miss Swann..it cannot wait." he added, seeing the man about to protest.  
"I shall go and fetch her.wait here, young master," he indicated the foyer of the great house and Will stood, waiting patiently for him to fetch his mistress.  
"Will, what are you doing here?" a female voice asked, not the least bit sleepy.  
Will's heart skipped a beat as he turned to face the young woman who was descending the stairs, pulling a dressing gown about her.  
"Elizabeth..I'm sorry, but I had to speak with you," he said quietly, taking her hand.  
She looked about the house then pulled the blacksmith out onto the porch, the warm Caribbean breeze ruffling her hair. "Will, what's wrong?"  
Will took a deep breath, holding her hand in both of his. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning with Jack..Don't worry, I'll not be gone for more then a fortnight." he quickly explained as he heard her sharp intake of breath. "He says..Elizabeth, he says he may know where my father is." he whispered, meeting her eyes with his deep brown ones.  
Elizabeth gazed at him, confused and mournful. "But I thought they had killed your father.you said.."  
"Maybe not.the others couldn't die, maybe Bootstrap just walked his way into freedom..I don't know.but I have to try and find him.." Will turned from her, pacing the length of the porch. "I have to find out why he never came back." he finished, hearing Piper's words echo in his mind.  
Elizabeth walked up behind him, enfolding him into a lover's embrace, laying her head on his strong back. "Be careful, Will...don't let Jack talk you into one of his treasure hunts."  
Will turned, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. "I'll be back soon..I promise," he whispered, kissing her again, then pulling away. He turned down the drive and walked silently down the road back to the smithy.  
Elizabeth watched him disappear into the night, a dread sinking into her chest.  
  
* * * *  
  
Piper tore about her room, searching desperately for some of Edmund's old clothes that she wore when riding. She finally found the old tan breeches and loose fitting white shirt and pulled them out from the mess in her bureau. She laid them into a small knapsack and then set to cleaning up the upheaval in her bedroom.  
As she was putting things back into her trunk, she came upon a piece of old parchment. Puzzled that she'd never seen it before, she turned it over. On the front, in very careful writing was, To my dove, Piper Roberts; From her father, Samuel Roberts, 18th of March, 1745.  
With trembling hands, she unfolded the bit of paper, carefully scanning the lines with an eager gaze. Tears sprang to her eyes at the content of the letter, written only a few days after her birth. She sat down on the floor, her dark dress pooling about her as she read and reread each line of her father's script.  
After about an hour of memorizing each word, she tucked the letter into her sack carefully and crawled into bed, hope arising in her that the dawn would bring a whole new life for her.  
As she began to fall into sleep, she suddenly realized that she had not apologized to Emily, nor did her friend know that she was leaving. She hurriedly pulled out a quill and paper and began writing, wanting so desperately to tell her best friend in person, but having to make do with a letter. She wrote quickly, telling Emily about her mother's revelation, her father's letter, and Sparrow's proposition; then begging her to forgive her and that she would tell her all about it when she returned. And lastly, she asked Emily to not judge her on her father's merits, but to remain friends and bid her keep all secrecy in the matter of her journey. She sealed it and gave it to her maid, giving her strict instructions that it was for Emily McNellis's eyes only. Then pulled a blanket about her for a few hours rest.  
As the sun broke over the tossing waves the next morning, she walked down through the streets towards the dock. She had pulled out an old petticoat of cotton and an overdress of light blue, which was patched in areas and had a tear extending down her right calf, but it was comfortable and one of the oldest dresses she owned, which would be perfect for sailing. She had one of her stepbrother's belts buckled round her waist in which she had tucked her small knapsack, filled with only a few necessities. Her dark hair was tied with a scarf and hung down her back in curling waves that flew about her shoulders in the morning breeze.  
She spotted the sails of the Pearl and took a deep breath, hoping Will would find her before she would have to explain what she was doing about the docks so early. To her relief, the blacksmith was taking with the captain she had met the other day at the end of the gangplank. She hurried up, catching a bit of their conversation.  
"Ah, Miss Roberts, glad you could join us..I hope you'll find the Pearl to your liking." the captain said, placing his hands together and bowing slightly.  
Piper nodded. "I've been on a ship before, Captain Sparrow..though it was crewed by the British Navy."  
Sparrow laughed and led the way onto the ship. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew once we're under way." he said, then ascended to the wheel, shouting out orders to the different people aboard.  
Piper stood in the middle of the deck, not sure of what to do when Will laid a hand to her shoulder. "Here, take this..you may need it," he whispered, handing her a short sword. "And if not, we may get a chance to practice the footwork of yours." he winked and went to help one of the sailors with the sail.  
"Oi, we've picked up a lady." a familiar voice called and Drew Rowan dropped to the deck beside her. "Joining us for a bit of a venture, Miss Roberts?" he asked, sweeping her hand up to his lips.  
She pulled away, glaring at him with ice filled eyes. "I would have nothing to do with the likes of you, Master Rowan, if it weren't for my good friend, Will Turner..now, either tell me what I can do to help, or leave me alone!"  
Drew grinned, his green eyes dancing. "Well, my lady, you could help me make sure the ship is ready to make sail.." He suggested, and led her below deck where he began checking each board and piece of supplies. Piper joined him, making a mental note of where everything was stored.  
As he yelled an "all clear" up to Sparrow, she felt the Pearl lurch forward as the anchors were drawn up and it headed out to sea.  
She heard Drew swear and ran over to his side, wondering what had happened. She found him staring at a pile of white material and gave him a puzzled look.  
"I was supposed to mend this sail.." He growled and pulled up a stool.  
"I can do it." Piper offered, picking up the light fabric. "As long as I can do it above deck."  
Drew's smile returned and he helped her carry the torn sail up and sat with her as she began stitching the tears together.  
"So how long have you known?" Drew asked, looking up at her from his needle.  
Piper's eyes met his for an instant before she returned to her stitching. "Known what?" she asked.  
"About your father being a pirate and all?"  
Heat flooded into her face, though she kept her eyes resolutely on her work. "A couple days..my mother told me.."  
Drew nodded, returning to his task.  
Piper looked up momentarily, studying the man across from her with a thoughtful gaze, then dropped her gaze back to the torn sail. "I'm not what you think I am." she whispered.  
Drew stared at her, shock in his face. "I don't believe you to be anything.except who you are."  
"And what exactly am I, Master Rowan..neither pirate nor lady..do you know what it feels like? To have ties to both worlds and to belong to neither?" she cried, meeting his gaze. "I am an outcast, bred of an illthought romance."  
"I know that you must be very loved to have such friends as Turner to take you to find your father...and to have a mother who would care for you, even if she did something wrong."  
Piper shook her head. "You know nothing of my life, nor do you have any understanding of my feelings..do not dare to presume that you and I could ever be friends. I mean only to find my father and then I am done with pirates.."  
Drew nodded again, unsure of what to make of the young lady before him, but intrigued by her all the same.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ok, another chapter...wrote it kind of on a whim, so yeah..hope you enjoyed it and I hope to be writing more soon!!!! Remember, read and review!!!! ( 


	7. A Gentleman and a Shrew

**_Disclaimer: I know its been ages since I updated...you can all shot me later...life has been overwhelming and that's the only excuse I offer. This chapter is wicked short...again apologies...hopefully I'll get around to writing again someday...for now enjoy the suspense...oh, and I claim all the chars except, of course, those from POTC..._**

** Chapter 6**

**The dazzling greenish blue waves licked against the side of the ship as she cut through the water, leaving only a trail of foaming white in her wake. The black sails billowed in the wind, making the ship lurch as she gained new speed. **

**Piper stood at the prow of the ship, her dark hair loose and flying wildly in the wind. Her arms were stretched wide, as if welcoming the spray of the sea onto her face and the splash of the wind in her hair and clothes. A smile crossed her sun-darkened skin, making her deep blue eyes sparkle and dance as she stared at the endless waves before them.**

**"Miss Roberts…" a voice called, interrupting her reverie. "Master Turner would like a word with you…"**

**Piper's smile twisted into a frown at the mocking lilt, and she turned to find Drew Rowen behind her, a roughish grin spread across his features.**

**"Thank you, Master Rowen…" she spat disgustedly, side stepping him.**

**He grabbed her arm, pulling her back around to face him, their noses inches apart. "Sure you don't want an escort?" he asked, his smile tipping at the suggestion, as his green eyes roamed her form with little restraint. **

**Piper tore from his grasp, her dark blue eyes spitting fire. "You dare to lay a hand on me again, sir, and I shall make it difficult for you to perform such…manly…duties…" she returned, her hand reaching threateningly for her sword.**

**Drew's smile grew as he backed away from her a couple steps, his hands raised in defeat. "Alright, my lady, you win this round…" he leaned in towards her. "But there is still a war to be fought…" he continued, planting a firm kiss to her lips before disappearing up into the rigging of the ship.**

**Piper glared up at the sails, wanting to scream, but knowing it would only bring the rest of the crew's taunts and jeers upon her. She walked stiffly down the stairs, finding Will engaged in conversation with Sparrow.**

**"Ahh, young Miss Roberts…I trust your finding your stay upon the Pearl a delightful one?" Sparrow asked, his kohl dark eyes dancing in humor. He had taken an immediate liking to the girl; her determination, her resourcefulness, and courage. 'Would have made a good pirate, this one…' he thought silently, as he studied her smoldering features. "Drew can be a bit…curious…about ladies….doesn't see much of them except at dock…and well, Tortuga doesn't really count…"**

**"You needn't make excuses, Captain…I know exactly what Master Rowen is like and I would not care to think on him more then I must…" she replied curtly. She turned to Will, her expression softening a bit. "You wanted to see me?" she asked, a small sigh escaping in her words.**

**"I was hoping you'd allow me to teach you a bit more on your footwork, Piper…unless your too tired…" he answered, concern evident in his voice.**

**Sparrow hid a small smile. He cared for her, that much was evident. But not as he cared for Elizabeth…no, he looked to Roberts more as a young charge…almost a sister. He watched as the two pulled out swords, the sound of steel ringing through the air as blades meet, pulled apart, and met again. She was getting better under his tutelage. The smile touched Sparrow's eyes as he turned back to the wheel. She would make a good pirate yet.**

****

****

**_You know the drill...read and review... :)_**


	8. Betrayal

_So here it is...after a long wait. I am working on more to this story, but wanted to get this up. Read and review please!! (I don't own any Pirates characters, blah, blah, blah)_

Emily McNellis rested on the early morning beach, the only solitary figure to be seen on the vast white sand. She sat just above the ebb of the waves, looking out to the horizon, searching the sea for a flutter of sails. A piece of parchment lay beside her, her small hand barely holding onto it as it rustled in the soft breeze. She had wanted to escape her house as early as possible, she didn't want to be around when the rest of the family found out that two key figures were missing.

She lifted the paper up once more, reading the words that had broken her heart and yet made her so happy for her best friend all at the same time. Piper had left without her to pursue a father she had long thought dead. The letter begged Emily's forgiveness, but Emily couldn't be angry with her friend, maybe only slightly irritated that Piper had left her behind.

She heard footsteps behind her crunching in the sand and turned, finding shiny black boots and neat blue trousers. Her eyes drifted up and she caught sight of Edmund, his face drawn in a tense expression.

"Have you seen my sister?" he ground out.

Emily shook her head, standing so that they were at eye level. "Not since yesterday afternoon, why do you ask?" she inquired innocently, hiding the letter behind her back. "Has something happened? Or can your father just not keep a tight enough rein on her?" she quipped, smirking softly as she took his arm.

Edmund scowled. "It isn't proper for a young lady to be running off...she should be thinking about her future...like you are, Miss McNellis," his gaze softened somewhat, though Emily couldn't really tell how.

She offered him a fake smile. "Well, I have a very persistent suitor..." she managed, nearly choking on the words.

Edmund's grim smile returned and he walked with her up the beach. "What are you doing down here so early...and by yourself?" he asked, his voice as prim as his gait.

Emily shook her head. "Just thinking."

"What was it you were reading?" his eyes narrowed, gazing at her intently.

_So he did notice the letter_. She thought, her mind racing for an excuse. "It was just an old thing I wrote when I was little...nothing important."

Edmund's mouth tightened. "Hmm, so the fact that Piper's personal attendant delivered a letter to your house this morning has nothing to do with you being out here?"

Emily mentally cursed.

"Where is Piper, Emily...and this time, don't lie." Edmund pulled her to a halt, his hand tightening just slightly on her arm and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Emily grimaced in pain and tried to pull away. "I don't know what you're talking about, Edmund, now let me go!" she squeaked.

"Where is she, Emily!!" he exclaimed.

Emily raised her eyes defiantly to Edmund's. "She left this morning...on the Black Pearl," she spat, taking a momentary triumph from the shock in his face.

It quickly faded as he hauled her back into town, however. "You will come home and tell my parents everything about how we can find her," he ground out, snatching the letter from her hands.

Emily made a grab for it, but Edmund whipped her back. "And don't you ever lie to me again, Miss McNellis."

She looked up at him, about to say something, but was silenced by the fire in his features. Somehow, she had to get away, to find and warn Piper.

* * *

"Land ho!" the cry came from the crow's nest atop the Black Pearl.

Piper gazed out from the prow, her eyes squinting to take in the speck of land just barely visible rising from the ocean. It had been two weeks, and she was finally becoming acclimated to life aboard the pirate ship. And it seemed as if the others were getting used to having another lady on board. Piper had hoped at first that Anamaria and her would form a camaraderie, but it seemed as if the other would rather keep to herself then share a friendship with the new sailor.

A sigh escaped the young girl's lips. She wished she had brought Emily along, if only for some friendly company. Will was the only person she really knew, but he kept to himself or was busy talking with Captain Sparrow most of the time.

"Penny for your thoughts, love," came a soft voice.

Piper whirled around, her face already drawn in irritation at the owner of the voice. "Can't you just let me be?"

Drew smirked roughishly. "I could, but bothering you is so much more fun."

Piper sighed heavily and turned back to the open sea.

Drew leaned against the rail beside her, his green eyes holding a faraway look. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked after a moment.

Piper looked at him, confused. "What?"

"The sea...restless and unstable, but beautiful," he continued, not turning to face her.

Piper's expression softened and she nodded slowly. "I know why my father fell in love with it."

Drew's eyes turned to study her for a moment, his expression softening with compassion. "He loved you too."

"What?" Piper answered, half-listening.

"He loved you too...I mean, more then the sea. Men fall in love with the sea, but it's the beauty and touch of a woman that brings them back to land," Drew's hand touched her arm softly. "You know that. No matter how much your father loved the sea, you were always worth more to him."

Piper turned to meet his gaze, her blue eyes glistening with tears, though none spilled onto her cheeks. "I've always wanted him. Ever since I was little, my mum would take me down to the docks at sunset and tell me to keep watch. That my father would return on the evening tides to rescue us from shame and destitution," her eyes fell. "But he never came."

Drew took her into his arms, filled with sympathy for the young woman. "Hope is the only thing we can hold to," he whispered.

Piper suddenly went rigid and pulled away from his embrace, her eyes flashing and churning like the sea in a storm. "Hope is for pitiless fools who base their whole lives on broken dreams. I will not let his failure change my future," she spat.

Drew shook his head violently. "No, I didn't mean..."

"And I don't need sympathy or comfort from the likes of you. You're just like all the rest..." she retaliated. "Singing the glories of the sea and treasure and adventure to others and then leading them to naught but sorrow and heartache. Save your _glories of the sea_, I'll find my own way...on my own two feet."

She whirled around, her dark hair fanning out behind her like deep storm clouds. Drew stood, ashen faced, unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

Captain Williams, Rose, Edmund, and Commodore McNellis all stood in the Williams parlor, surrounding Emily like an Inquisitional Board. Piper's letter was in the Captain's hand as he re-read it for the third time. Edmund's grey eyes bored into Emily's and she quickly dropped her gaze, not willing to continue the silent challenge.

Captain Williams sighed, hitting his leg with the parchment, his tired gaze resting on his wife. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. "If you had told me, we could've prevented this madness."

Rose's cheeks colored. "I'm sorry Henry...I thought you would turn her out if you knew. Please...she is in grave danger..."

"Oh yes, grave indeed...your teenage daughter is on a pirate ship with some of the most notorious criminals on the seas!!" his voice rose to a crescendo, making Rose cower slightly under the force.

"She is a daughter of pirates and much more savvy then any of you!" Emily blurted out.

The Commodore turned stern eyes on his daughter. "She is a young lady amongst thieves and brigands..." he replied, his voice icy. "And when she is found and punished, you will have nothing more to do with her, Emily, do you understand?"

Emily opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when his penetrating gaze caught her. She had lost, and she knew how to graciously accept defeat...for now.

"And when our ships return and this matter is put into the past, you and Edmund will marry."

"But Father..."

"NO!" his voice silenced the room. He stalked over to her, taking her arm roughly in his hand. "It is time you grew up, Emily...no more running about with childish fancy. And you are never to see Miss Roberts ever again."

Emily nodded mutely, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She's my best fr..."

"She is the bastard of a pirate!!" her father roared, throwing her back into the settee. "You will marry Edmund, and then you are going back to London."

Emily caught Edmund's smirk from behind her father's back and her eyes hardened. She had to get out. Curse Piper for not allowing her in on the scheme.

Captain Williams turned an icy gaze on Rose. "And you are to stay in the house. Piper's punishment will be severe, make no mistake. When she is brought back, she will be married and you will not interfere."

Rose nodded, tears slipping down her face.

"I will not have my reputation tarnished for your indiscretions...no one must know this," he turned, and all three men exited the room, leaving the two women to their misery.

_Please review...you know you want to...make me believe that I'm not just putting these up for my amusement!!_


	9. Intrigues and Runaways

_Here's a bit more to enjoy...remember read and review!!_

Will strolled through the early morning streets of Tortuga, his mind wandering. The town was silent, sleeping after a wild night. He wondered if this was the only time Tortuga knew peace. A smile lightened his features and he shook his head. He would never really be a pirate, but the thrill of adventure made his heart race like any other. Jack knew him well.

His musings were interrupted by a inky voice from the shadows.

"Come to seek what's lost, boy?"

Will spun on his heel, searching the darkness between the slanted buildings for the voice's owner, his hand on the hilt of the sword at his side. "Who are you?" he called, dark eyes narrowed.

"A friend," came the reply softly.

"Friend's don't hide in the shadows where they can't be seen," Will ground out. His eyes still scanning feverishly.

"True," the voice mused. "But if one believes that you would slit his throat, then the shadows are the safest place."

"What do you want?" Will asked, feeling suddenly very alone.

"To help you find what is lost. Bootstrap and Roberts are alive, true. But without the right...guidance, finding them may be a bit more tricky then you or the good Captain have bargained."

Humor rose to Will's eyes. "And how much will it cost me?"

"The girl traveling with you."

"Never!" Will called, his eyes narrowing once more. "No information is worth..."

"Her life is in grave danger!" the voice interrupted. "The Silver Dove does not have a Captain, and Robert's only living heir is that girl..."

"I don't understand," Will returned, the anger draining away to fear. "Why would her life be a danger to those aboard the Silver Dove?"

"Because, she is its lawful captain..." the oily voice continued. "Roberts left everything to his only surviving heir...his "Dove of the Sea"...as long as she is alive, the crew that mutinied against Roberts cannot rightfully claim the ship."

"How do you know so much?" Will challenged. "What gain do you receive by revealing this to me?"

"Freedom..." the voice breathed. "Caution, Master Turner...your venture may cost more then a few weeks away from your beloved."

"How do you know? Show yourself!!" Will demanded. "How do you know of Elizabeth?"

Silence answered his challenge.

* * *

Piper woke, groggy and sore, on the hard planks of the Pearl. She sat up slowly, rubbing her forehead to try and stem the headache she felt growing. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in the state of the deck. Crew members that had stayed on ship lay in various stages of drunken coma, bottles and cards strewn about the Pearl.

The night before came rushing back to Piper and she groaned. Her first taste of rum had not been as she imagined. She pushed herself up, gathering the bottles that lay about and placing them in an empty barrel. She leaned over the rails, surveying the morning sun on the ocean as it lapped against the sides of the ship.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Captain Sparrow's voice came from beside her.

Piper turned, finding him gazing out to sea, much as Drew had been the day before. "I know..." she started.

Jack turned to her, his kohl dark eyes sparkling. "She's claimed you as well, love. Claimed for her own, she has. And there ain't no going back." He turned back to the sea.

Piper looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean, claimed me?"

An amused smile tugged at the Captain's lips. "You were born of the sea, Miss Roberts, and a hold like that doesn't ever let go." He turned to her, his eyes catching hers and holding them. "Your father loved the sea...loved it so much he hid behind it. You...you love it because it sets you free," he stated matter-of-factly.

Piper laughed slightly. "That's absurd. I've only ever been at sea once, and I hardly remember it. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Captain Sparrow, but I am hardly pirate material."

Jack looked her over, his fingers lifting the small pendant from her neck. "Really, love?" His expression unconvinced as he turned from her and strode back across the deck.

Piper stood, unmoving for a moment, until Will's hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present.

"You alright, Piper?" he asked.

Piper nodded, shaking her head to rid herself of Jack's knowing look. "Just thinking," she replied, raising her eyes to his face. She smiled slightly, but it faded at the look hidden in his eyes. "What is it?"

Will's face changed rapidly, a smile broadening his features. "Nothing...I was lost in thought as well."

She gazed harder for a moment, searching the deep brown for the trace of emotion he had hidden away. "Alright..." she acquiesced. "What do you say to a little footwork practice?" she asked, a smile breaking her features.

Will smiled in return, pulling out his sword and crossing blades with hers. "I'll take it easy on you."

"Best worry about yourself, Master Turner...you've been getting sloppy lately," she quipped, blocking his lunge and locking their blades.

Will laughed and attacked again, marveling at how much she had improved since the beginning of their voyage. A glimmer caught his eye and he looked up, seeing Jack watching them closely.

Something about the way the pirate's lips curved into a smile made Will's breath catch, knowing that whatever amused the Captain would only mean peril for the Pearl's crew.

* * *

The Black Pearl glided over the ocean's surface, following the fading sun's light across the horizon. Weeks had passed since they had made port and the crew was getting anxious. Captain Jack Sparrow had still not revealed the direction or intent of their steering and many were beginning to think that the crazy captain had doomed them.

Drew sat in the rocking Crow's Nest, watching the horizon with pleasure. Piper had not spoken to him since Tortuga and the girl's feisty and icy silence had only intrigued him more. He smiled smugly. She could not ignore him forever, especially when they were aboard the same ship. He would attempt again tonight to win her favor, perhaps court her with rum.

"Drew, old boy, you can't lose this one..." he laughed, then sat up sharply, his grin fading.

"Sails, Captain!! Sails on the horizon!!" he called down to the deck.

All the crew looked up except the dark captain, his gaze was fixed through his looking glass.

"Aye, it's the Dove..." he spoke softly.

Will looked over at him, his eyes clouding as he also searched the horizon for the speck of white. The stranger's words had echoed in his mind for weeks, though he had told no one of the curious encounter. "What are we going to do?"

Jack looked over at him. "Hope they don't want the Pearl," he stated.

Will shook his head. So they would remain with sails dropped, and wait to see if the Dove advanced on them or continued sailing.

The next few minutes were tense as the crew watched from the rails as the ship grew in the distance, on course to meet them.

"What's going on?" Piper's voice broke the silence.

"Get below decks, Piper...now!" Will commanded, the urgency in his voice betraying his calm exterior.

She walked to the rail, leaning out to see what everyone was looking at. "Why? What's going on?" She then saw the ship, advancing faster now, the white canvas of the sails fluttering in the wind. "Who is that?"

"The Silver Dove," Jack replied, his face emotionless.

Piper's eyes shot up to the helm, her features hopeful. "The Silver Dove?" she breathed, her gaze once again focusing on the ship. "Father," she whispered.

Will rushed down the stairs, pulling her back from the rail as if the Dove's crew would spot and know her instantly among them. "No, you must get below decks..."

Piper wrenched away from him, her eyes spitting blue fire. "Why? It's my father's ship! Why would I hide from it?"

"Because you are in grave danger!" Will shouted back, clamping his mouth shut immediately after, realizing his mistake.

"What are you talking about, Will?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, William, what are you talking about?" Jack asked, appearing at his side as the rest of the crew watched.

Drew climbed down slowly from the rigging, all senses alert. He had to convince Piper that what Will was saying was true.

"He's right...you need to get out of sight. Every man on that ship knows what your mother looks like...and it will be no stretch for them to see your father in your face."

All eyes riveted on Drew, and he stopped momentarily. He took Piper's hand in his own, his expression serious.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Piper," he began. "I knew your father...sailed in his crew. He made me swear to find you and watch over you. To return the Dove to you...it's rightful owner."

Piper's mouth worked, but no sound came out. Her eyes darted between the three men, shock overwhelming her.

Jack looked over at Drew, a small smile forming. "Well, you learn something new everyday!" he exclaimed, patting Will on the back. "See, now, your not the only one hiding things!"

Will looked in shocked amazement at the young pirate. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"What in the world are you all talking about?" Piper shouted, her voice strained. "What do you mean you knew my father...that you are supposed to return the Dove?"

Drew hesitated, until Jack gave him a nudge. "Go on, mate...tell her the truth."

Drew nodded slowly. "Your father left the Dove to you...his only child. He wished for you to have some form of dowry...or living. He sent me to find you and return you to him...but then the crew mutinied...I escaped the ship and Jack found me," he explained.

Piper's face grew in shock and surprise as she turned to face Will. "And you? Did you know this too?"

Will shook his head. "No, when we were in Tortuga, a stranger told me your life was in danger. That you had to reclaim the Dove..."he trailed off.

Piper looked between the two, trying to take in the information.

"Captain," Mister Gibbs called. "They're coming about."

The crew turned away from the unfolding drama to see the Dove bearing down on them. "Captain, orders?" one pirate called.

Jack's eyes remained fixed on Piper. "Turn about to port..." his gaze held as he added quietly, "we'll give them an audience."

Piper locked eyes with the Captain, her expression unreadable.

"Your father was a good man, love, and a pirate..."

Jack's words hung in the silence between them before he turned back to the helm. "Make ready to be boarded!" he called and the trance on the crew broke as they all scrambled to their stations.

Drew stepped forward tentatively, resting a hand on Piper's shoulder. "I meant to tell you..."

Piper turned, her blue eyes cold as stone. "Like I said, I'll make it on my own."

She pulled away from him, as he dropped his gaze to the wooden planking.

* * *

"What port might you be looking to head towards, lass?" the captain of the small merchant ship approached their newest shipmate.

The young girl did not turn to him, merely kept her eyes fixed on the sea. Her strawberry blonde curls blew softly in the wind as she thought. "I'm looking to make port in Tortuga," she answered simply.

The captain blanched, his eyes widening. "But, miss, that be a pirate town...no lady with decent morals would ever..."

"I am no lady, sir...and I most assuredly do not have moral qualms which will prevent me from stepping foot in such a place," Emily McNellis turned, her light eyes spitting blue fire. "I am looking for a friend."

The captain nodded mutely, shocked by the others sudden fury. She was clothed as the daughter of a gentleman and her speech and bearing lent itself to that of the upper class. A lady she was, or had been. His mind began to turn as to the possibilities of such a one actively seeking a pirate haven.

"A friend, you say?" he pushed.

"Yes, a friend, Captain. And I would ask that you and your crew not question my intentions nor the identity of the one I seek."

He nodded, leaving her alone, though his mind continued to speculate.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. She was not used to having to force so much authority. It was always Piper who was the assertive and bold one. Emily merely had to keep close and have enough courage to continue her friend's plots and schemes.

Lately that had changed, ever since Piper had turned fifteen, her mind had turned from ogling young men and sneaking out to the docks to a serious and deep desire for the sea. Emily had found her friend on more then one occasion lost in thought as she stood knee deep in the surf.

She turned back to the blue green depths, trying to imagine what was so awe-inspiring about them. True the sea was beautiful and majestic, but to spend an entire day just standing in it? Emily had feared that her friend was losing her sanity...until a few weeks ago.

She pulled the crumpled parchment from her pocket, reading the words again. Piper's father, a pirate...those letters had doomed not only Piper, but Emily as well. She had escaped at her first opportunity. Late at night, a dangerous escapade over the rail of her second floor balcony and a harrowing trip to the docks. Emily shuddered despite the warm Caribbean breeze. She had never been so afraid.

Though, now she was headed for an even greater unknown, and though her words had been brave to the captain, she felt uneasy.

"Just find Piper or Will and everything will be alright. After all, they're pirates, they have to make port in Tortuga sometime," she assured herself.

She caught one of the crew starting at her openly and she glared back. He returned to the wheel as she shoved the letter back into the pocket of her dress.

"Captain!" she called authoritatively.

"Yes, miss?" he answered.

"How far till we make port?"

"About two days, miss," he answered softly.

Emily nodded. "I have a request to make of you, sir," she said quietly, meeting him at the rail. "And I ask that you not ask any questions," she continued, slipping two silver coins into his hand.

His eyes brightened. "Whatever the lady desires."

Her features narrowed. "I will be needing an old shirt and breeches...boots and a sword as well, if you have them."

The captain's eyebrows raised a moment and then he nodded. "Of course, miss."

Emily smiled gently. "My thanks, good sir." She turned back to the rail and out to sea once more. "You can do this, Emily...if Piper can...then so can you."

_End of another chapter...and it starts getting really interesting after this...REVIEW PLEASE!!_


End file.
